


情欲戒断

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Sex Addiction, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 维吉尔性爱成瘾。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DV，有一点新V/V水仙

但丁是在地板上醒过来的。他都忘了自己怎么爬上的楼，甚至还精准地找到了自己房间的门把手。他想起来自己和维吉尔说了什么只觉没被梦中谋杀是他哥法外开恩。

他竟然带维吉尔喝酒还不够，还撺掇他去看脱衣舞表演。

维吉尔当时也有点醉，毫不掩饰地皱起眉头：我不喜欢看人的裸体。

但丁顿时对自己的老哥充满了怜悯，也是，魔界满地是奇形怪状的恶魔，更没有什么色情杂志，毫不吝啬地传授观赏感悟：脱衣舞可不是看裸体，是看剥去羞耻的整个过程。

脱衣服有什么好羞耻的。

他醉醺醺的时候他还没有那种把天聊死了的自知之明，被这没有半点儿欣赏能力的回答噎了后消停没一会儿，又一只手支着脸去凑过去看维吉尔眼眶下的青黑：维吉尔，你多长时间没睡觉了？

我不睡觉。

吸血鬼才不睡觉。你又不是斯特凡。

维吉尔终于正眼看他：斯特凡是谁？

一个吸血鬼。他也有个兄弟。我只是觉得现在不用那么紧张，可以像小时候那样我代你去上课，你一觉睡到伊戈尔远征完。

我没让你那样过。是你把闹钟摁掉，还锁上门窗，装成我的模样……维吉尔不喜欢被酒精控制，他也没什么机会去尝试酒精，半魔的体质也不能阻止他被弟弟以尝试人类的生活方式为理由灌醉。他好像断了线，怔了好几秒后突然打了个酒嗝：所以，斯特凡是谁？

不知道维吉尔现在想起来没自己忘了谋杀亲弟。但丁摸到维吉尔的房间，他没关门，里面的维吉尔睡着了，趴在书桌上，手背垫在半张脸上，眼皮闭着，放松又无害。

但丁想当场跳舞庆祝，但又确信如果把他吵醒，醒来的那个维吉尔一定不会这么无害。于是他只能在心里无不骄傲地想，自己继把维吉尔带回家之外终于又做成了一件事：让维吉尔睡觉。这是个不错的开始，拯救兄长的黑眼圈。

他脚跟一旋，轻手轻脚地转身离开，下楼清理那些空酒瓶。他为斯巴达兄弟的战力咋舌，这些空瓶子都能卖不少钱。

地板上还有本书，好象是被从二楼直接扔下来的。但丁捡起它，发现是本萨特。维吉尔竟然喜欢看这种书吗？但丁这么多年并非只沉迷电子垃圾度日，但提起这个名字混沌的脑袋只能想起来什么存在主义臭水沟和甲虫。维吉尔不会把书乱扔，这么多年的空白里，他的控制欲从会在书上签名进展到了要把它们按未知规则摆放，因为不喜欢窗帘的颜色就把它拽掉当了擦地板的墩布，还是用鞋踩着擦的那种。

他提醒过维吉尔暂时没钱去买个新窗帘，而且中午的时候阳光会很强，晚上不关灯的话对面还会看得很清楚。

维吉尔好像有点生气，只是冷冷地回了句随便看。

这让但丁有点头疼，维吉尔欠缺人类的常识，还经常洗完澡不擦干身体，湿淋淋地就出浴室门，从一楼晃到二楼，像个巡视狭小国土的领主，也像冒着水汽的苍白幽灵。而街区对面的人最近不怎么开窗了，这总让但丁提心吊胆哥哥的裸照会不会被放上网。不过他也有点高兴，或许这是因为维吉尔完全把但丁的事务所当成了自己的地盘，他在这里可以尽情放松。

维吉尔小时候不是这样的。不过只用小时候的印象去揣测多年不见的兄长难免有所偏差。他们都不知道彼此遇到过什么人，在什么时候流过血，所以维吉尔无法理解但丁为什么有时候看着他的那副欣慰的模样有点恶心，但丁也无法真正感同身受维吉尔虽然具有极强的控制欲，可他的生命中却是怎样时刻充斥着无法掌控和被掌控。

但丁还不明白，尽管维吉尔早期就经历过无法掌控父亲的消失、无法保护母亲和弟弟、无法控制自己流落魔界的命运，后来又经历了在力量上败给弟弟、败给蒙德斯，被折磨、被改造……可这一切不会让他的控制欲以如此极端的方式爆发出来：他切开了自己。一个人可能热衷于捅别人，可捅自己是另一种意义上的意志，最起码对维吉尔来说，是感到一切都不能掌控，他至少现在还能掌控自己。

哪怕是现在，他必然还在面对某件完全超出他控制的事情，这件事引发了他面对己身时等同强度的冷酷和焦虑，这种痛苦使他酒后失控，把书扔下楼，在但丁呼呼大睡的时候一只手探进自己的睡袍，抓着柔软的枕头使劲儿往脸上按，双腿绷紧又松开，像被谋杀般无声痉挛。

但丁把书放到桌子上，按维吉尔的习惯把封面硬壳的直角对准桌角，躺进沙发，不知道接下来要干什么。去赚钱？最起码把新窗帘的钱赚回来，挽救他哥于被迫成为色情偷拍网站常客？不过为什么又是他？上次的水管也是他修的。这次应该用打一架来决定谁出门赚钱。维吉尔都没给他付过房租还搞破坏。但丁又想睡觉了，他以前从没想过自己会为这些琐事纠结，更没在这种蜂蜜水一样的早晨昏昏欲睡。他希望自己能被维吉尔叫醒——不要幻影剑。他闭上眼睛，嘴角还带着笑：好像一切都在往好的方面发展，不管多少次，永恒不落的太阳总会为斯巴达双子升起。


	2. Chapter 2

维吉尔在努力融入人类生活。他学会了用终端机，即使坐在沙发上玩手机时背也是挺直的，表情严肃，用一根手指在屏幕上小心翼翼地戳，查什么是拉格朗日点。

但丁凑到他身边看他在搜什么，维吉尔也没赶他，稍微把屏幕侧上一点，结果是但丁看了两行顿时没了兴趣，转而专心把兄长当靠垫。

维吉尔不想和但丁挨太近，却又不愿把但丁立即推开——准确的说是他不能。维吉尔的性欲最近有些过于旺盛，这意味着他总是忍不住把手伸向下腹，总高潮到几乎脱水，那些他引以为傲的自制力会在深夜全数崩盘。现在一切已经进展到了他在白天仅因和弟弟隔着两层衣物的接触就不可救药的勃起。

维吉尔主动开口，问但丁之前的时间都做什么，潜台词无疑是让他去做自己的事。但丁最近像只和人混熟了的猫，越发没个正形，能在任何地方追求和兄长的肢体接触，美名其曰创造共同记忆，就像猫科动物追着阳光随地乱躺。

但丁耸耸肩：生活，活着，等着死？总之就那些词嘛。

但丁，我们得说说关于以后的事。

关于分工？我都没管你要房租，维吉尔。但丁漫不经心地背靠着兄长的肩膀，放在触摸屏上的手指却停滞在空气里。

维吉尔没回答。他突然想到那些没有开灯的深夜，无限的螺旋与光斑在闪烁中重组，性快感为五感通电，当冷风从窗户钻进来吹开书页如吹动浮动的疤痕，他急切地想从记忆中想到一种声音，一种急促的呼吸，一种皮肤与衣物摩擦的声音。

或许他该试试但丁。实力合格，方便快捷，没有任何风险。

这个想法一旦升起就再也难以熄灭。

维吉尔打量起自己的弟弟：长相顺眼，承受力一流。

他试着去掐但丁的脖子，但丁反应很快，同样还击，于是斯巴达兄弟进行了一场别开生面的掰手腕比赛，最后在彼此的脖子断掉之前共同松手，喘得像刚进行了一番负重潜水。

维吉尔你他妈什么毛病？

这窒息的感觉太像夜晚提前到来，只不过他现在既是奥赛罗又是苔丝德蒙娜，维吉尔向自己的兄弟宣布：但丁，我想……他卡了壳，不知道该怎么才能用词准确。

他想走了？还是想打架？但丁脸色风云变换：冷静，老哥，他开了个不恰当的玩笑，总不会是F开头的词吧？

维吉尔毫不犹豫点头。

——操你的！但丁绝望的是他好不容易带回家的哥哥好像脑子出了点儿问题，更绝望的是他就为这个点头起了反应。

他多年未见的兄长，怎么看都像个性冷淡的兄长——那尼禄是怎么来的？该不会他哥本质是个色情狂？就只是那一个点头，嘴唇平静地抿着，下巴绷紧，下颌线移动不超过十五度，就让但丁硬得能撑破裤子。

他搓搓脸，不可抑制地想到了斯巴达（他尽量不在这时候想母亲），你儿子想操你另一个儿子。

不过恶魔是不是不介意这个？

但丁曾以为过去的生活就是他今后的生活，它将周而复始，绝无新意，生活中的每种痛苦、思想，一切大大小小杂七杂八的事都会在他身上一遍遍重现，永远会有新敌人，这个魔王那个魔王，同样会出现永远的夜风，会出现同样的停电的夜晚，他拉开抽屉看到那只破了个口子的旧手套。

但现在，这无限自转的星球找到了它的诞生地。

如果自白就已经是抵罪的开始，是否在极限上可以说：一个代价足够大的、足够侮辱人的自白过程，就是赎罪呢？

那但丁大可以承认：他的确对自己的兄弟有性趣。而维吉尔则能坦诚，他不给自己的躯体片刻放松的机会。唯有这个缘由才能解释他一桩绝妙的本事：随时都能放任自己屈从于任何欲望，管他在什么开放或者封闭空间，卧室也好，小巷也罢，哪儿都行。现在只要他的兄弟愿意和他行星对撞星星、火并进火，他甚至愿意付出一切。维吉尔擅长这个，只要结果是他想要的，他永远愿意原价照付。

他死机的时间太长了，维吉尔已经不耐烦了起来。年长者默认他是同意了，几乎是迫不及待地命令他：触碰我。

但丁不愿意听他指挥，两人的下半身隔着裤子磨蹭，胯骨顶着胯骨：你平时也是这么命令自己的？

我平时不这么做。

那你怎么做？哥哥，展示给我看好不好？

展示，这个词让维吉尔兴奋得快要头昏目眩。这就像万人之前上演奥赛罗，又像他顺着秋千的绳子爬到树顶，第一个找到但丁扔上去的纸飞机，得到弟弟不情愿的“谢谢”。

魔力爆发，自脊椎拖出一条钢蓝的长尾，但丁在今天有幸得知了小时候那些诡异提问的答案，人的确能把自己提起来，前提是那个人有一条尾巴。

维吉尔后背抵在墙上，屁股紧咬着自己的尾巴，一下又一下用力向上顶，自己玩得又疯又尽兴，甚至将脚尖都顶得脱离地面，那条曲起的长尾巴成了某种支撑装置，深陷在臀缝之间，肛口没有一点遮挡，金属般的长尾深深埋进屁股里，拔出又捅进的短短一截泛着淫靡的水光。

维吉尔现在像只发情的袋鼠。这个想象是突然蹦进但丁脑袋里的，他差点笑出来，但为了不被一拳打上眼睛还是忍住了。

但丁怀疑现在维吉尔的状态是否正常，但真的有能药倒半魔的东西吗？——他看起来色情得可怕，偏又自以为持重，不愿意发出什么呻吟，但那压抑的喘息和闷哼却比任何色情片演员都更懂得如何吸引观看者射满一屏幕。

但丁忍不住想帮助哥哥玩得更开心一点。他手掌碰触维吉尔汗湿的腿根，用力将维吉尔托起，然后含进了他硬得冒水的阴茎。现在他的兄长完全把自己撑起来了，迷恋于自己给自己带来的性高潮，吞不进的哽咽从喉咙里断断续续溢出来，兄弟的口腔高热而紧窒，将维吉尔的脑袋搅得一团糟。

他可以就这么一直做，直做到月亮落下太阳升起然后再来一次。维吉尔摁住但丁的脑袋，手指插进他和自己同色的银发里，不住地向前挺腰，涣散的目光像搁浅的巨鲸在看一只浪花中扑腾的小鸟。它恍惚不定地落下，但丁在为他深喉，然后吐出他的阴茎舔吻他的大腿根，肌肉紧绷又放松，室内所有的色彩变得浓烈，窗帘、玻璃、地板、墙壁，一切随他的喘息声收缩震颤，像在蜕皮。

欲望的本质是饥饿。维吉尔双腿卡着兄弟的脖子，看到他身下两人融合的影子正在交媾。

人总和自己的影子在一起，人永远不是一个人。

在这种莫名的快慰里，维吉尔却感觉身体仍不肯放过他，依旧不依不挠地空洞着。

他有种愤怒的预感：或许即使爽到眼泪一滴滴的掉，即使得到了但丁，即使被但丁得到，这种空洞也会像他的饥饿，永远不会消除。他想喊出什么，但只能哑着嗓子叫但丁的名字，声音被兄弟的吻吞下，归于粘腻的水声。


	3. Chapter 3

维吉尔感觉他的饥饿如潮浪在体内涨起。这不是单纯一个人的痛苦，而是作为人诞生的痛苦，总有人的生命被它选中专供它来延续。为了摆脱这种痛苦，他需要去自行选择别的痛苦将其替代。

君主用镣铐束缚他的奴隶，绝望和时间能销蚀钢铁的镣铐，但却无力破坏想法，只能让它更紧密。那些高潮的瞬间，黑发诗人总从光怪陆离中浮现，念着他的名字像念一首遥远的诗：维吉尔，被奴役的维吉尔。

奴役？他被操得后仰，视线里黑发的诗人如蝙蝠首尾倒挂，他问：我是谁的奴隶？欲望？我能克服。他确信地宣告。

真魔人化，这么命令的时候他有力的双腿卡在兄弟背后几乎让但丁抽不动腰。

又一整天，兄长的肉穴吸吮得他头皮发麻，所有的交涉全被粗暴打断，维吉尔骑他就像骑一根好不容易找到的按摩棒，非要把他用断电不可，而但丁来者不拒，说了两回被暴力镇压后也不再提自己是直男的事了。

于是现在维吉尔得偿所愿，跪在兄弟腿间努力舔舐那根真魔人状态的阴茎。他膝盖沾了灰，嘴巴酸痛，但他不在乎，要让能延续的延续，能强大的强大，能射出来的射进身体深处。马拉松性爱让他头昏脑胀，但目标始终清晰，就像黯淡的月亮颤巍巍地照着荒凉漆黑的路。那些夜晚，那些焦灼的梦，填满它，填满那个空洞，一个方法不行就换下一个，没有人可以掌控他即使是他自己，他一定要把旗帜插上新大陆。

那根比起生殖器其实更像是一把武器的阴茎蹭在维吉尔嘴唇边，但却把嘴张到最大也含不进去，坚硬的顶端只能勉强抵着舌面。恶魔灼烫的阴茎双手勉强合握，触感更像是火山熔岩，边缘锐利，每次舔弄都会划破他的舌尖。

维吉尔站起身来，双腿分开，岔得腿根生疼，撑着但丁的胸膛缓缓将它滑进臀缝，感觉自己是在试图吞进去一个巨型岩块。他红肿的肛口早就被操得无法合拢，但即使是再多的高潮也不能让他完好无损地承受这个。他慢慢地下压身体，眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着兄弟现在看不出表情的脸，屏住呼吸缓缓让那根阴茎顶端陷进他松软的穴口。

菱形的顶端又硬又烫，那不是人类的身体该接受的东西，维吉尔鼻尖冒出汗珠，肠道末端钝痛，一道道褶皱被完全撑开碾平，鼻尖嗅到隐约的血味儿，但他还是挺直脊背，向下，再向下，直到他肠体撕裂又愈合，像熟透的豌豆荚被剥开后勉强并在一起，吞进将近三分之一的长度，内脏的序列被不断重新规划，小腹的肌肉轮廓被恶魔的阴茎顶得变形。

维吉尔被钉在原地，感觉自己已经没有了身体，只是一个悬在空中的头颅，喘息着盯紧但丁赤红色的恶魔身躯，从他燃烧的眼睛里看到自己，双腿大开，毫无尊严，因重力而持续深入，因某种饥饿和骄傲而扭曲，紧紧盯着自己的兄弟目不转睛。 

他突然升起一种痛恨来：他痛恨但丁邀他喝酒，痛恨但丁帮他捡起书，痛恨但丁不拒绝他，痛恨经历了这么多，永恒的太阳依然为他升起。

这种不可阻挠的意志对星星而言是幸福，但对其他太阳来说或许是一种可怕的冷酷。

令人牙酸的骨骼错位声里， 但丁的阴茎完全嵌进了他的身体，他的臀肉终于接触到灼烫的鳞甲，就像一首诗嵌进了另一首诗，韵脚与韵脚相厮杀，行与行亲密接吻，他抬腰又坐下，感觉到每一次来回都在体内拖出尚未愈合的空腔，那根巨型阴茎几乎都快压迫到脊椎骨。他既痛且快，终于又看到梦中的自己，漆黑的发，苍白的脸，双眼像闪烁的火焰，身后拖拽着细瘦的影子。

这还要持续多久？一会儿魔人灼烫的精液会不会将他整个灌满？维吉尔不知道愈合后自己是什么样，那些精液会不会浸泡着他的身体组织，让他的肠胃像在瓶中漂浮，但有一点是确定的，当但丁的指爪掐着维吉尔的腰，第一次真正动起来，只是简单的一次抽出又插入，就操得他喘不上气，耻骨彻底分离，这让他以为塞进屁股的是什么海底钻井，什么情色意味的拉格朗日点，有彗星冲撞破坏这运动的平衡，直把维吉尔撞得浑身僵直，差点以为自己要被彻底捅穿。

血和汗水黏在他们相连的部位，但丁根本不用考虑哪里会让维吉尔爽，他的敏感点早在第一次被完全插入的时候就被碾得错位变形，现在这根老二不管怎么动都能再次摧毁他刚愈合的部位，永远不容商量，子弹一样一击即中，直让维吉尔忘记了自己被操射多少次，失态得眼睛快要翻到脑后去。

最后当但丁终于射精——维吉尔几乎半梦半醒，惊诧于自己的预感超额完成了，不止是他的身体，巨量的精液一路向上倒灌，漫到胃和喉管，最后把他贯穿得结结实实，呛得泪水流了满脸。

他甚至失去了一会儿意识，但丁体贴地没动，而仅仅是这几分钟的停顿，维吉尔的腹腔已经为那根魔人的阴茎留下了位置，再生的血肉和重新排序的脏器接受这根异物就像刀鞘合扣在刀上。

维吉尔和自己魔人化的兄弟面面相觑，最后当那根可怕的阴茎被抽出，维吉尔差点以为自己的肠子也被拖出来。更别扭的是他被长时间扩开的骨盆被再生的肌肉固定到了一个错误的位置，这让他的腿根泛起陌生的酸痛，被放下来后几乎站不稳，即使是直立状态，臀缝中间依旧敞露着浑圆的入口，精液混着血痒痒地流到脚跟。

维吉尔向自己展示流血的躯体就像展示胜利：他握紧了欲望的缰绳。如果他要它要以这种暴烈的方式被贯彻到底，那它就必须达成。

恍惚间他好像感觉到有吻落在自己嘴唇上。是但丁吗？还是V、是他自己？一个人能否去吻自己？一个人又能否去爱自己？

一切突然轻飘飘起来，没有被撑满的欲呕感，也没有尖锐得彼此搏斗的痛苦与快乐，他得蒙一种奇特的召唤，明白了原来这才是自己的欲望核心：在他的灵魂里有一个深洞，没有人能填满它，回忆不行，未来也不行，只有他自己，这空白是在等着他自己归位。

他又看到自己的一部分，听到黑发的诗人对他小声说，让我来告诉你太阳如何升起。

一种饱满得快要滴下的寂静铺天盖地，的确有液体滴在地上了，有的来自窗外来自天上，有的来自他的股间。喉结滚动的声音，酸痛的耻骨发出的咔咔声，他揪起弟弟脑后的银发，看着但丁主动凑过来吻他，没有拒绝也没有闭眼，仿佛突然对某种盘踞在彼此身上的东西既畏且惊。


End file.
